


It Was Always You

by JustATinyTurtle



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative version of that rooftop scene in s5, F/M, First Kiss, JUST KISS ALREADY, Pining, lovable idiots who just need to figure it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustATinyTurtle/pseuds/JustATinyTurtle
Summary: How the rooftop scene in s5 should’ve gone.“What’s her name?”“Miss Thursday,” he started and Joan’s heart leapt in her chest for a moment, “I’m afraid that’s a secret.”





	It Was Always You

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!  
> So, I’m American so I still haven’t seen season 6 yet, but this is canon divergence anyway so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Also, Joan and Morse need to just talk it out and kiss already, hence, why I wrote this.

“No matchmaking,” Morse shook his head slightly as he looked over at Joan.

“Not even a little?” She asked. The wind blew through her hair and the setting sun cast a golden light upon her face. She looked breathtaking, though Morse doubted he would ever find the courage to tell her so.

“No,” Morse said quietly, staring at her. 

“Why not?” She smiled as she crossed her arms, determined to find someone for her friend. 

“Not on the market,” he shrugged. 

“I see,” she nodded slowly. “So are you not looking, are you seeing someone, or has someone caught your eye?” 

Morse, not wanting to answer, remained silent but allowed the side of his mouth to tick up into a small smirk.

“Ah, caught your eye. Well, come on then, what’s she like?” Joan asked as she leaned her back against the edge of the rooftop of her building. “Must be special to have caught your attention, goodness knows I tried hard enough a few years ago.” 

Morse furrowed his brow and looked at her questioningly. 

“You never noticed?” She laughed. 

“I always just thought it was more your outgoing personality.”

She laughed again and shook her head. “Come on, Morse, tell me about her.” 

Sensing that he wasn’t going to be able to get out of the situation without giving her a little bit to go off of, he smiled reluctantly. “Well, she’s beautiful, kind, smart, funny,” he paused and then became more serious, “and determined - she always gets back up on her feet when life knocks her down.” 

Joan tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Morse really seemed infatuated with this mystery girl. She accepted that he had moved on and finally asked, “what’s her name?”

“Miss Thursday,” he started and Joan’s heart leapt in her chest for a moment, “I’m afraid that’s a secret.” 

“What? No, come on. Not even a hint?” She edged closer to him. 

Morse’s fingers fiddled with the label on the beer bottle he was holding in his hand. He couldn’t tell her. “I’m afraid not.” 

“Well are you going to do anything about it?” 

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly with his free hand. “I think I missed my chance with her actually.”

“Ah, the one that got away,” she nodded her head in understanding. She could relate. Though, does it really count as getting away when the person is standing right in front of you? 

“Yes, I’m sure she’s moved on by now. I was too late.” 

“Well you never know for sure unless you ask,” she offered, trying to be supportive.

Morse stared at her intently. His gaze locked with her and Joan swallowed. She had liked Morse from the moment she met him, but there was always something in the way. Never mind the fact that he worked with her father, that just complicated the situation even more. And the fact that Morse had seen her at her lowest not that many months ago had surely made him see that her life was a mess and wasn’t worth getting involved in. Right? 

“Morse?” She whispered as she noticed their closeness. There wasn’t much space between them now. If she wanted to, she could step up on her toes and reach his face. 

“Joan,” he whispered back, staring at her. She licked her lips and his gaze drifted from her eyes to her mouth for just the smallest second, but Joan noticed and it was enough to send her heart racing. Her mouth suddenly felt dry and she swallowed. “Her name is Joan,” he finished. 

Joan felt as if all the air had been knocked from her lungs. “What?” She asked, breathless. She wondered if he could hear her heart for how hard it was beating in her chest. 

Morse’s free hand connected with her hand and he ever so slightly gripped her hand with his. She squeezed back, sensing his tentativeness. Morse stared into her eyes, willing her to understand without as many words. He had never been good with them anyway.

“Me?” 

The corner of his lips turned up ever so slightly. It was enough for Joan to finally gain some confidence. She reached up and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him down to her level. She kissed him, tentative at first, but Morse set his beer down on the ledge and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. She kissed him more deeply now. He tasted like the beer he had been drinking. It was intoxicating, she never wanted to stop kissing him. ‘Finally. Finally. Finally’, her brain seemed to shout. It was the only coherent thought she had at the moment.

Morse grinned as he kissed her, having been wanting to do this for the longest time. His arms around her waist pulled her as close to him as he was able and he kissed her with all the passion he possessed, willing her to know just how much she meant to him.

She pulled away and rested her forehead against his. Both of them were breathing heavily. “I always hoped. I mean, I didn’t think you ever felt that way, especially after the mess I was not that long ago-“ 

“You crept up on me, Joan Thursday,” Morse interrupted, softly. He raised a hand from her waist to play with a strand of her hair. “At first I only ever saw you when you answered the door every morning, but before I even realized what had happened, you were all I could think about.” 

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” She gave a slight chuckle realizing that they had both been fools for quite a while and could have been doing this a long time ago. 

“You has moved on, I thought. I missed my chance. Especially now with you getting back on your feet, you didn’t need me coming in and complicating your situation. I couldn’t do that to you.” 

Taken aback by his honesty and kind nature she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. He rested his arms around her, returning the hug. She felt safe in his embrace, protected, loved.  
“Uh oh,” she chuckled softly as she pulled back. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh, I just don’t know how to tell dad.”  
At that, Morse laughed and brought his hands to her cheeks. He kissed her deeply and Joan sighed. They would figure it out.


End file.
